Xion
Xion was No. XIV of Organization XIII. An imperfect Replica of Roxas, Xion was designed to serve as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas hindered the Organization's plans. However, she developed her own identity after accidentally absorbing some of Sora's memories and set out to return them, sacrificing herself in the process. History Early days Xion was introduced to the other members of Organization XIII in the Round Room, as No. XIV and one of the Keyblade's chosen wielders and smiled at Roxas. Afterward, in the Gray Area, she smiled at Roxas again, though he hid behind Axel as a result. The next day, Xion lounged in the Gray Area, unaware that Roxas was observing her. After Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were assigned to Castle Oblivion, Xion was paired with Roxas for a mission to Twilight Town. However, she only used magic while fighting Heartless and refused to converse with him. The next day, after another mission with Roxas, Xion asked him about his name, but left shortly after. The next morning, Xion, unhooded, greeted Demyx and Roxas in the Grey Area, shocking both of them by speaking. She was paired with Roxas again to defeat a Darkside that surfaced in Twilight Town. Though Roxas wasn't sure they could beat it, Xion claimed they could so long as they attacked it together. During the battle, Xion continued to use magic until Roxas was overwhelmed and dropped his Keyblade. As Xion attempted to retrieve it, the Keyblade materialized in her hands, allowing her to defeat the Heartless. Afterward, Xion joined Roxas atop of the Clock Tower and was presented with sea-salt ice cream, which she enjoyed. When Roxas told her how he and Axel would eat ice cream after missions together, Xion remarked that it sounded nice and asked if she could be a friend to them as well. Roxas agreed, exclaiming that he couldn't wait for the three of them to eat ice cream together once Axel returned from Castle Oblivion. The following day, Xion was assigned a mission to Twilight Town to collect hearts, which she accomplished easily. She studied her Keyblade, content that it was like Roxas's. At the Clock Tower, Xion ate sea-salt ice cream but noticed that Roxas never arrived, unaware that he had fallen into a coma. She returned to The World That Never Was and spotted Xemnas as he left Roxas's room. She peeked inside and saw that Roxas's face had been scribbled on. The next day, she shared her belief that Xemnas had been the one to mark Roxas's face though Luxord and Demyx laughed and Xigbar clarified it had been the Dusks. She asked them if they knew about Roxas, but Saïx interrupted, telling them to get back to work. Over the next few days, Xion, joined by Demyx, tended to Roxas until they were found by Saïx, who dismissed her concern for Roxas's wellbeing and sent her on a mission to Destiny Islands. There, Xion remarked that she didn't like Saïx as he treated her like a sea-shell which she picked up and placed on Roxas's bedside. Xion told Roxas, still asleep, about the new world and suggested they visit the ocean one day. As she tried to scrub the markings off his face, Xion noticed the Dusks had begun to use permanent ink. Losing her Keyblade Three weeks later, at the Clock Tower, Xion was ecstatic to see Roxas had awakened from his coma and asked him if he noticed the seashells she had left by his bedside. She explained she had placed one every time she visited a world and presented him with another, asking if he could hear the ocean. Though Roxas claimed it was just wind blowing through the shell, Xion insisted that it was the sound of waves. A few days later, while on a mission at Beast's Castle, Xion was unable to summon her Keyblade and used magic to dispose of the Raid Dogs pursuing her. Unable to summon her Keyblade, Xion decided to talk to Roxas but found his room empty and believed she would only be a bother to him. The next day, Xion struggled to complete her mission and defeat the Veil Lizard when Roxas appeared and offered her an elixir. After he was struck down by the Heartless, Xion attempted to summon her Keyblade but collapsed from exhaustion. When she came to, Roxas and Axel had defeated the Heartless for her. She accompanied them to the Clock Tower and after Axel persuaded her, revealed she had lost the ability to use the Keyblade. After complaining about Saïx, Axel came up with a plan for her and Roxas to partner together for future missions so he could collect hearts for her. Though reluctant, Xion, Roxas, and Axel managed to convince Saïx to accept the arrangement. Xion, however, was worried she was putting both of them through too much though Axel assured her that friends had to lean on each other every now and then. Xion and Roxas were assigned a mission to defeat a giant Heartless in Agrabah. While there, she chased after Abu and returned him to Aladdin, but hid before he could thank her. The two traveled to the top of a building to look for the Heartless where she tried to summon her Keyblade but failed. She spotted an Antlion in the middle of an approaching sandstorm and traveled with Roxas to the desert to combat it. The two were aided in battle by Genie, who held it in place long enough for Roxas to collect its heart. On Carpet en route back to Agrabah, Xion was told of the Genie's origin, having found freedom after granting people's wishes. She and Roxas attempted to leave, but Genie spotted Aladdin and took them to the top of a nearby building. There, Xion learned about "best friends" and proceeded to ask Axel about it at the Clock Tower. However, Axel claimed he couldn't tell as he didn't have one. For the next twenty days, Xion continued to accompany Roxas on missions though she worried how long they could deceive the other members. The next day, while preparing for another mission, Xion was asked to show off her Keyblade by Demyx, drawing Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx's attention. Though she struggled to find an excuse, Axel interfered by reminding Demyx he had to rewrite a Mission Report and sent her and Roxas on their mission. The next day, she and Roxas attempted to leave the Grey Area undetected but were caught by Saïx, who attempted to assign them different missions. When she struggled to come up with an excuse, Saïx wondered if the situation wasn't convenient for them. However, Axel, having slept in the lounge the night before, woke up in time to convince Saïx to let the Key Bearers handle a Heartless, the Bully Dog, in Beast's Castle while he took care of the other one. Though reluctant, Saïx agreed, and Xion and Roxas traveled to the world. There, Xion attempted to summon her Keyblade yet it failed to materialize. Xion thanked Roxas for his help and worried that she'll be turned into a Dusk once Saïx discovered she lost her Keyblade. Roxas suggested the run away together, but before Xion could respond, they came across Belle, Cogsworth, and Lumière being chased by Heartless. After Roxas and Xion saved them, Belle informed them of their target's location but worried about Xion heading into danger. Though Xion assured that she'll be okay with magic, Belle suggested that she borrow Roxas's weapon, which he agreed to. Xion and Roxas tracked the Bully Dog to the ballroom and Xion managed to defeat it single-handedly. After she returned Roxas's Keyblade, she squeezed Roxas's hand and summoned her own, much to her shock. Before they could celebrate, Xion and Roxas noticed Beast enter the ballroom and collapse from exhaustion, followed by Belle, Cogsworth, and Lumière. The Nobodies gave Belle an elixir to restore the Beast's strength and Xion thanked Belle for her idea. As they left the castle, Xion agreed to live with Roxas and Axel after they completed Kingdom Hearts. Sometime later, Xion attended a meeting with the other members of the Organization at the Altar of Naught. Afterward, she asked Demyx and Xigbar if they wanted to see her Keyblade, happily agreeing when Demyx commented it looked like Roxas's. She eagerly left for her solo mission, thanking the Organization XIII Moogle as she did. At the Clock Tower, Xion and Roxas asked Axel to live with them after they completed Kingdom Hearts. Though Axel cautioned them about the reality of living together, he agreed to their proposal. Encountering Riku Xion and Roxas read a flyer in the Grey Area warning the Organization of an impostor. Xion worried if the impostor was doing bad things in the Organization's name, but left for her mission after Saïx interrupted the conversation. Later, after completing a mission with Axel in Twilight Town, Xion was lunged on by Pluto. She became smitten with the dog and found a note attached to him, asking to take care of him. Though Axel believed she wouldn't be able to keep him, he agreed to ask Saïx, exciting Xion. After Saïx agreed, Xion, overjoyed, took Pluto into the Castle That Never Was and introduced him to Roxas. After Pluto woke Roxas up, Xion informed him that the Organization had been given a day off. She convened a meeting with Roxas and Axel in order to ensure they made the most of their vacation but was distressed by Axel wanting to sleep and Roxas's unsureness as he never had a day off before. Xion left Pluto at the castle to sleep and took Roxas and Axel to the Clock Tower to eat ten sea-salt ice cream bars each. After she ate five, she noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette playing a game of frisbee when Axel told her and Roxas about summer vacations, a month off. She noticed the trios were similar as they spent hours doing the same thing when Axel informed her he was going on a classified mission for a few days. While Axel and Roxas argued over secrets among friends, Xion hoped for another vacation soon. She returned to the Castle That Never Was when Pluto woke up. Shortly after, she was assigned a personal mission from Xemnas by Saïx to confront the impostor at Beast's Castle. There, Xion hoped to prove herself to Xemnas by apprehending the unidentified figure but was overwhelmed by Sora's memories of Riku and easily defeated. After he called her Keyblade a sham, Xion attempted to attack but was struck down again. As the impostor left, she screamed. Xion reported her failure to Xemnas and Saïx and though Xemnas said nothing, Saïx remarked he had always known she was a defect. She returned to her and bundled herself with the blankets as she remembered her battle with the impostor. The next day, Xion begged Saïx for a second chance though he refused, citing that they had expended enough chances on her. She ran away from Roxas, who had stumbled upon their conversation, and ran away from him, though she couldn't explain why. The day after that, Xion, still haunted by her failure, begrudgingly went and completed her mission in Twilight Town. While she pondered why the figure had warned her of the Organization, Roxas found her, having been assigned to the same world, and the two went to the top of the Clock Tower. After she apologized for failing to join him and Axel on the Clock Tower and for running away, Xion asked Roxas why was working with the Organization and though he answered it was because they were special Nobodies who wielded Keyblades, Xion decreed that didn't make them the same and ran off. Several days later, while on a mission, Xion slipped into a coma. Personality Abilities Appearances }} Trivia * Xion was the sixth member of Organization XIII to be terminated. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Keyblade wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Replicas